A Day Out with Shuichi, Sunao, Eiri and Sora
by Yuki Piaos
Summary: A crossover Sukisyo x Gravitation...Sunao was shuichi's biggest fan and Sora had decided to bring him to Bad Luck's concert with a backstage pass. Oh well, What happens when Hiro suggested that the four of them go on a date together?


_Disclaimer: I don't own Sukisyo or Gravitation, don't be silly.

* * *

_

**A Day Out With Shuichi,**

_**Sunao, Eiri and Sora.**_

-

_(Sunao's POV)_

Sora laid on my lap, half asleep in our room. I was just wondering what's on TV when he grabbed my neck suddenly, planting a kiss on my lips. I jerked eventually and my eyes blinked, sending Sora into a slight giggle.

"Nee Sunao-chan, let's go on a date." He said suddenly, breaking the silence in this room.

I felt a gush of heat rush up my blood vessels. Eventually, I felt that I was blushing furiously when Sora giggled.

_Sora's bringing me to a date? An actual date?_

I wondered and look at him.

_To where?_

"I've got two backstage passes to Bad Luck's concert in Zepp Tokyo and I really hoped that we could go to the concert together." He hissed softly and planted another kiss on my right cheek, "You loved that band, right?"

I nodded. That was the truth; I loved Bad Luck. I'm one of their fans and a proud member of Shuichi's fan club. Shuichi just made me feel comfortable in his songs, just like when Sora's with me. His songs just touched my heart somehow, giving me the strength to continuing loving Sora.

Sora kept gazing into my eyes when I kept quiet, as if he was begging a little baby to drink his milk.

"Oh alright, Sora. I'll go." I replied and he cheered.

-------------------------------

Sora helped me get dressed. I've already rejected him thrice, but he kept insisting on it, so I let him be.

I pulled the white dress shirt over me, kissing my bare skin as he slowly buttoned up, causing me to whine when he sucked on them. He then pulled the black and red necktie over the collar and tied them into a perfect Double Windsor. After that, he dug into the wardrobe for the pair of pants we bought the day before, helping me to put it on. At this moment, I felt like a princess.

Sora dressed himself too, a black leather jacket, white t-shirt, leather pants and sunglasses. Man, he looked as attractive as Shuichi in the MTVs.

Sora gripped onto my right hand gently and opened the door.

"Let's go, Sunao-chan."

We walked out of the school hostel, attracting the stares of many, who began to giggle when Sora gave a peck onto my cheeks while I was watching out for the traffic.

It took us an hour to get there, including missing the first bus when Sora decides that he had to go to the washroom last minute.

Here I am stepping in front of the entrance of Zepp Tokyo. I looked around the place and I realized that the place was flocking with fans, plus those who started to flirt with me after coming to a conclusion that I'm a female, in which I'm not.

Sora pulled me away from all those guys and dragged me into my sit, where he kissed me once more. (N/A: I was just wondering, why does Sora had to sexually harass me every time when I'm not noticing?)

The concert was over-blowing my mind, once it started and till the end. I loved the part when Shuichi was singing 'Glaring Dream'. Man, I almost cried.

The concert started with 'Fake Star' and ended with the all times classics, 'Easy Action'. Every of Shuichi's performance was perfect; I just can't wait to see him in the flesh.

"Saa…let's go!" Sora squeaked excitedly when the concert ended. He looks much more excited than I looked. But I guess it's okay, since he's so happy.

We went past the securities with our backstage passes and I ran excitedly straight to the waiting room.

"You sure looked excited, Sunao." Sora smiled and I hugged him.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Sora." I screamed. "Aishiteru koi, I'll love you for I don't know how many billion years from today. This is the best date ever."

Sora laughed and replied, "You better do."

I looked at Sora set my attention fully onto his beautiful blue orbs and flicked my hair. I moved slowly forward and planted a kiss onto Sora and sucked roughly on his lips, which he cooperated and went with my ideal, unknowingly that somebody was entering the room.

"Hell, get a room!"

I heard someone shouted and the both of you turned around, blushing, finding Bad Luck entering the room.

"Now, now Suguru, calm your ass down." Hiro started and pulled onto his ears. "They are our fans remember?"

Suguru sulked like an old dope. Man, I can't believe he's my age. How could he look so old when he does that?

Shuichi laughed and bounced towards me, giving Sora and I handshakes.

"Hi, sorry for Suguru's comments. My name's Shindo Shuichi, Vocalist of Bad Luck. And that's Fujisaki Suguru and Nakano Hiroshi, keyboardist and guitarist of the band. What's your name?" He said and pointed to the two who began to end up into a small quarrel.

"Nice to meet you, Shuichi-san. My name's Fujimori Sunao and that's Hashiba Sora."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, my boyfriend."

I could spy Sora smirking at the word 'boyfriend' and he was totally into that significance of that the word 'boyfriend' in his vocabulary.

I was just about to give Sora a knock in the head when I saw someone else entered the room. The blonde was tall, having really sharp and golden orbs that caught my attention as it floated around the room.

"YUKI!" I heard Shuichi screamed and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Are you here to give the congrats?"

I stared, half dazzled, half confuse.

The Blonde looked intensively into Shuichi's eyes and kissed him onto the lips. Shuichi smiled dreamily and he growled, "Stop that you brat, you're hooking me ya know. We'll do _that_ when we're back, okay?"

I got the idea of _that _and blushed.

"What's with the girl and the boy doing in the room, Shuichi?"

Sora giggled, then broke out into a laugh and my fist went down hard on his skull, shutting him up.

"Oh Yuki, they are the fans with the backstage passes. Cute couple, right?"

That 'Yuki' guy looked at him, without a care he commented, "That's flat." He said and wanted to touch my chest when Sora stopped him.

I blushed again.

Sora looked at me, finding me really upset.

"Hands off bud." He growled and held onto my hand, pulling me away from him. "He's my whore and don't you dare touch him!" (N/A: hey, what does he meant by whore!"

The Blonde stared at me again. "She's a he?"

"Yeah, so?"

Before he could argue more, Shuichi planted a kiss onto his lips.

"They're just like us." Shuichi jumped off and held my arm. "Man, you looked so cute, just like a girl. It's a positive comment."

"Thanks." I replied and hugged him.

Just as we were having some fun, Hiro shot up and gave a comment, as he felt forgotten in the situation.

"I'll leave you guys alone, taking the Fujisaki away. Why don't the four of you go for a date together? There are no more work for us to do for the rest of the day, you guys can have some fun."

Before I could say anything, Shuichi and Sora went…

"YEAH!"

-------------------------------

_(Shuichi's POV)_

I held onto Yuki's arm tightly, while he dragged me out of the building. I could see that he's quite upset with Sora-kun, but he still agreed on Hiro's idea.

Sora and Sunao are such a cute couple if you ask me, especially the part where Sora protected Sunao from my perverted Yuki Eiri. I'm really touched. (Sobs, sobs…)

We took a stroll around the park and walked all the way the city mall. Fans were following us everywhere. Giving a final decision, we decided to put on a disguise.

We first went to buy some hairsprays, colouring our hair in a washroom's cubical until our hair looked natural. Oh, Yuki really looked so cool in black hair.

"Ah…Kakoi!" I squeaked when I'm done with the spraying on Yuki's hair.

Yuki looked at me lovingly and eventually I gave him back the look.

Yuki got a blonde hairspray and went ahead with my hair, making my hair looked all blonde. Maybe it was just me dreaming, or Yuki's really helping me to do something that willingly.

My hair turned Blonde eventually, reminding me of the picture when Yuki was younger. Yuki noticed it too and gave a little frown on his face.

"Yuki…" I whispered and kissed him on the forehead, "You okay?"

Yuki looked at my eyes, relieved that it's not gold in colour, and kissed me on my lips.

"Yeah, Just finish and get outta here. The two brats are waiting outside. We shouldn't make them wait, they might think that we're doing _it_ in here."

I let out a chuckle and kept the cans with my spare hand, "Yeah, but well, I don't mind if we do _it_ here."

"Brat."

-----------------------------

Sunao and Sora waited outside for a long time, I could see them quite bored already.

"Gomen, gomen. We took so long."

Sunao perked up almost immediately when he saw me, just like a desperate fan girl. He looked so cute.

"Shuichi-san, you looked so cute in blonde." He commented and I gave him a kiss on his lips, angering Yuki and Sora at the same time.

"Thank you, Sunao-chan." I replied after he blushed from my fan service.

I took up Sunao's arm and walked in the lead with Yuki and Sora followed closely behind. I know they were inspecting us, Sunao was blushing furiously and both the guys were cursing, but I didn't give a heck to it.

It all lasted until the end of the day when Yuki and I were about to leave for home.

"Bye, Sunao. Thanks for today. I loved your company,"

Sunao smiled, swinging his arm back into his boyfriend's.

"Thank you, Shuichi."

-----------------------------------------------

_(Sora's POV)_

We entered the hostel together, with Sunao clinging onto me. He seemed really tired from the long day with his idol, but I'm just glad that he's happy. The only thing I'm upset about is that Shuichi gave MY LOVER a kiss on his LIPS!

I laid my tired little lover on his bed and kissed him on the lips.

"Sora…" he said as he jerked up from the sleep.

I gazed at him and looked into his eyes, seeing that sheepish look that seemed to long for me.

"Sora…"

"Yes, love?"

"Can we go on a date again…?"

"Sure." I replied happily.

But I'm just too careless…

Sunao fell asleep in seconds, snoring lightly. I got him a blanket and covered his slim body, in fear that he might get a cold. And before I realized it, Sunao began to talk in his sleep, saying something so unbelievable that I think I'm must be bonks.

He stirred around and hugged my arm, saying, "I love Shuichi…"

**-End-

* * *

**

I realized how boring and simple this story is, but I hope you guys don't think so. Hahahaa…I hope that I could write better crossovers, it's very difficult to put Gravitation and Sukisyo together with my mind, I hope you could understand.

Reviews please…


End file.
